


No te haré daño

by Lunnaya_Murka



Series: Дилогия минек по Капитану Армандо Салазару/Капитану Джеку Воробью [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, F/M, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: “Не надо бояться”, – говорил Капитан Салазар. “No te haré daño”, – говорил Капитан Салазар. Но что-то Капитану Воробью подсказывало, что бояться всё-такинадо. Хоть и, возможно, не за свою жизнь.Сиквел к “Лучше найди себе девушку”.





	No te haré daño

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/gifts).



Название: No te haré daño.  
Автор: Лунная Мурка  
Фандом: Пираты Карибского моря 1-5  
Пейринг: Капитан Армандо Салазар/Капитан Джек Воробей, Капитан Джек Воробей/Анжелика Тич, Капитан Армандо Салазар/Капитан Джек Воробей/Анжелика Тич  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романтика, love/hate relationship, приключения, юмор  
Тип: слеш, гет  
Предупреждение: кроссдрессинг, полиамория, AU по отношению к окончанию фильма “Пираты Карибского моря: Мертвецы не рассказывают сказки”.  
Аннотация: “Не надо бояться”, – говорил Капитан Салазар. “No te haré daño”, – говорил Капитан Салазар. Но что-то Капитану Воробью подсказывало, что бояться всё-таки _надо_. Хоть и, возможно, не за свою жизнь.  
Сиквел к “Лучше найди себе девушку”.  
Пояснение: AU, в котором рассказывается, что было бы, если бы в фильме “Пираты Карибского моря: Мертвецы не рассказывают сказки” Капитан Салазар схватил и утащил с собой с борта “Чёрной Жемчужины” на борт “Немой Марии” не Генри, а Джека.  
Примечание автора: Муза и вдохновение, пиратки этакие, просто на абордаж Мурку взяли. Мурка попыталась сопротивляться. Мурка попыталась от них отбиваться. Мурка попыталась отмурлыкаться, что она не пишет сиквелы. Но вмешался Капитан Салазар, который буквально приставил мне шпагу к горлу и спросил это своё: “Сведёшь меня с Воробьём?”. А как только кое-кто тоже попытался поступить как Барбосса и увильнуть от исполнения настойчивых просьб, Капитан Салазар сказал, что ничего он не знает, эту миньку я напишу, а иначе он будет долго, изощрённо терзать моё воображение, нашёптывать всякое на ухо, вынуждать тянуться к клавиатуре… В общем, да. Пришлось сдаваться. Вот так, шантажом и угрозами, и появилась у Мурки ещё одна насквозь пиратская минька.  
Посвящение: Lady Meow, в благодарность за то, что ты у меня есть. И да, лап, помнишь, что Мурка что-то мурлыкала о том, что не пишет сиквелы?.. Ха-ха.  
К данному фанфику имеется иллюстрация, посмотреть можно здесь: http://lunnayamurka.deviantart.com/art/No-te-hare-dano-689797524  
Размер: мини  
Статус: закончен

 

**ВНИМАНИЕ!** Мурка настоятельно рекомендует перед прочтением данного фанфика прочесть приквел к нему “Лучше найди себе девушку”, ознакомиться с текстом которого можно по любой из ссылок ниже:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/11280666  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/5670506  
http://lunnaya-murka.diary.ru/p213087541.htm

**No te haré daño**

_Долгими ночами время кажется пустым,_  
_Долгими ночами превращаю время в дым_  
_Ты живёшь мечтами, но печальны глаза_  
_Я должен сделать шаг, мне больше ждать нельзя_

_Больше ждать уже нельзя_

_Полетела душа через край напролёт,_  
_Говорят, хороша царевна живёт_  
_Над землёй не спеша мимо туч, мимо бед_  
_Полетела душа за нею на свет_

_Ты меня не бойся, я не буря, я – прибой_  
_Ты меня не бойся, я приехал за тобой_  
_В каждом моём вдохе – твоё имя живёт_  
_Я знаю, кто ты есть, я знаю, что нас ждёт_

_Точно знаю, что нас ждёт_

© Дмитрий Колдун – “Царевна”.

  


  


Он заметил её сразу. Она зашла в трактир, в котором остановился Армандо с командой “Немой Марии”, выглядя задумчивой и отрешённой. Она смотрела на мир затуманенным взглядом и улыбалась лёгкой, воздушной улыбкой, будто бы мыслями была не здесь, не в обычном шумном трактире, а где-то далеко-далеко, в неведомых сказочных далях.  
Она была одна. Такая красивая девушка – кто ей одной бродить позволил? Кто за порог без присмотра пустил? Кто бросил одну? Кто посмел? Где слуги её, где дуэнья, куда смотрят мужчины из её семьи?  
Она шла меж стульев и столов, идя прямо к хозяину трактира – может, искала тоже, где ей остановиться на ночлег, или искала кого-то, кто мог здесь заночевать.  
Армандо смотрел на неё, как заворожённый. Смотрел, как плавно, маняще покачиваются её бёдра при ходьбе, как изящно двигаются её руки – взлетают, словно крылья у диковинной птицы. Она не была похожа на чопорных, застывших статуями девиц, которых Капитан Салазар встречал прежде. Она двигалась свободно, легко, точно порхала – она не сдерживала своих движений. Она была словно птица. Свободная. Лёгкая. Прекрасная.  
И Армандо смотрел на неё, как заворожённый. Во все глаза глядел, как, шелестя юбками, она подлетала к нему всё ближе и ближе. И понимал, что пусть это неприлично – вот так подходить к одинокой и беззащитной девушке, но он подойдёт к ней. Пусть он поступит вопреки тому, как поступать ему велит кодекс чести. Пусть он поступит неправильно. Но судьба не разбрасывается такими шансами, Армандо это знал. Он знал, что они могут больше никогда не встретиться. И поэтому он решил, что пусть его осудят. Пусть так поступать не подобает. Пусть он пойдёт наперекор тому, что велят приличия. Но он не даст своей судьбе пройти мимо него. Он подойдёт к своей прекрасной незнакомке. Он не позволит ей упорхнуть от него прочь.  
Но никуда идти не потребовалось: судьба свела их сама. Её длинное платье зацепилось за ножку стола Армандо, и его птичка, покачнувшись, взмахнула руками и – прилетела прямо в его объятия.  
– Осторожнее, красавица, – подхватив её и не дав ей упасть, сказал Салазар. Он хотел предложить ей сесть рядом. Хотел отстраниться, представиться, галантно отодвинуть для неё стул, но… не смог. Не смог выпустить её из своих объятий. И сам не понял, как, сам не понял, почему, но – усадил её не на стул подле себя, а к себе на колени. – Сам Бог свёл нас с тобой. Сама судьба привела тебя ко мне, – сказал Армандо ей.  
Но неземное создание будто бы не слышало. Она застыла в его руках, как дикий пугливый воробушек. Посмотрела на него – непонимающе. Большими, тёмными, испуганными глазами. Склонила по-птичьи голову набок. А потом отвела взгляд.  
Салазар не знал, как она оказалась здесь, в этой таверне. Не знал, как она оказалась одна. Не знал, что привело её именно сейчас и именно сюда. Армандо ничего этого не знал, но – чувствовал.  
– Это судьба, мой ангел. Сама судьба свела нас вместе, – произнёс Капитан Салазар.  
Она ничего на это не сказала. Она слушала его, но словно бы не слышала. Она молчала – и не требовала немедленно её отпустить. Не возмущалась, что он посмел её коснуться. Не сбрасывала с себя его руки, не спрашивала с негодованием: “Что Вы позволяете себе, сеньор?!”.  
Она не вырывалась. Но только потому, что страх сковал её и не давал пошевелиться.  
– Ты не бойся меня, красавица. Ты меня не бойся, – произнёс Армандо. – No te haré daño, mi pájaro, – заверил он её. – Я не обижу тебя, моя птичка, не бойся, – ещё раз повторил он.  
И это, должно быть, вывело её из оцепенения. Потому что она тут же схватила стоявшую на столе бутылку с джином и разом допила её до дна.  
И алкоголь, должно быть, помог ей расхрабриться. Потому что после этого она посмотрела на Армандо вновь. Посмотрела прямо. Вздёрнула нос гордо. И попыталась упорхнуть, выскользнуть из его рук.  
И хоть Армандо и понимал, что неприлично это. Что ему не подобает так себя вести. Что ему надо её отпустить. Но он не мог заставить себя разжать руки. Не мог заставить себя разомкнуть объятия. Не мог заставить себя отпустить её от себя.  
– Better find yourself a lass, – опасливо отодвигаясь от него, насколько позволяло кольцо рук Армандо, тихо произнесла она на английском. Сказала, что лучше бы он нашёл себе девушку. А имела в виду – гулящую, распутную девку, которая будет не прочь сидеть на его коленях. А она благородных кровей сеньорита, это видно было сразу, ей себя так вести не подобает.  
– Ya te encontré, bonita señorita, – произнёс испанец. Он уже нашёл её. И больше никого искать никогда не будет.  
У него прежде никогда так не перехватывало дыхание при виде женщин. У него были женщины – конечно, были. Но ни одна из них не будила в нём такую страсть. Ни одна из них не пьянила так, как ни одно вино не опьяняло. Ни одна из них не кружила ему так голову. Ни одна из них не была такой. Ни одна из них не могла сравниться с ней.  
Сама судьба свела их вместе. Сама судьба.  
Армандо кивком велел поставить перед ними ещё джина. И его птичка, посмотрев на него опасливо, взяла бутылку. И явственно устроилась поудобнее на его коленях.  
Какая ему всё-таки попалась птичка! Храбрится. Но – боится. Стоит прижать к себе покрепче – и тут же отодвигается, тут же смотрит настороженно. Но если подозвать. И если показать, что не обидишь – то подлетит любопытно поближе, чтобы посмотреть, что ты ей предложишь.  
Какая же ему попалась птичка! Прижмёшь её к себе – отстранится немедленно. Но если позволить ей просто сидеть в его руках, то потихоньку придвинется и прижмётся к нему сама.  
Ох, какая птичка ему попалась! Какая пугливая, какая красивая, какая необыкновенная!  
Поначалу она лишь молча, неторопливо пила джин. И равнодушно слушала комплименты. А потом она спросила его, кто он такой. На английском вновь, хотя Армандо и видел, что по-испански она тоже понимала.  
И Капитан Салазар попытался рассказать ей про себя. Что он честный человек. Что благородный. Что с ним ей бояться будет нечего. Что он известный капитан – и что он составит ей отличную партию. Её будущее с ним будет безоблачным.  
Армандо рассказывал ей про себя. Но замолк, когда она неожиданно прервала его – положив ему палец на губы.  
– Капитан, говоришь, известный? – спросила она с улыбкой.  
И Армандо забыл, что он говорил. Всё позабыл – потому что она его _коснулась_. Сама. Коснулась его губ. И она ему улыбнулась. И Армандо всё позабыл – да так, что в ответ только имя ей своё сказать и смог.  
– Капитан Армандо Салазар, – ещё раз представился он.  
Она смотрела на него и ждала, что он скажет ещё. Армандо спросил у неё – может, она слыхала про него?  
Но она ничего про него не знала, ничего не слышала. А потом она пригубила ещё джина. И тот, видимо, наконец помог ей полностью раскрепоститься. Потому что на щеках её появился румянец, а на губах – лукавая улыбка.  
Она его раззадоривала. Подзуживала. Подначивала. Улыбалась смело, даже дерзко, и говорила, что ничего о нём не слышала, ничего не знает. Столько историй люди рассказывают – одна другой безумней, про разных моряков, про разных капитанов, которая из них про него? И если он капитан известный, то отчего про него не слышно ничего? Уж не врёт ли он ей? Или хотя бы привирает?  
А когда Армандо с жаром сказал, что нет, конечно, нет. Он ей не врёт. То она улыбнулась. И… коснулась другого мужчины. Остановила проходившего мимо матроса, дотронувшись до его руки.  
Салазар помрачнел. И только то, что она сразу же убрала руку с этого грязного пройдохи и положила её на плечо Армандо, спасло бедолагу от расправы.  
В порт этот они только прибыли, молва среди народа ещё не прошла, что Капитана Салазара гневить нельзя – но тот матрос, с которым заговорила его птичка, и без всяких слухов понял, что лучше ему идти, куда шёл – покуда он идти может. Понял по одному только взгляду на Армандо.  
– Вот. Вот именно это я и говорю. Кто это, mi amigo? Я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь. Мне ничего слышать про этого великого капитана не доводилось. И никому не доводилось. Про него никто не знает и никто не слышал. Ты уверен, что он капитан? И что великий? – щебетала она.  
Она вела себя смело, даже дерзко. Заговори с Армандо так кто угодно другой – и ему было бы несдобровать. Но она словно чувствовала, что ей – можно. Можно дразнить. Можно подначивать. Можно подзуживать. Ведь ей он обещал: не обидит.  
Она ничего про него не знала – просто потому, что те, кто знал Капитана Салазара, не смели сочинять про него небылицы. И нелепые истории, которые она в пример приводила, про него рассказывать бы никто не дерзнул. Он был грозой пиратов, но праздных слухов не любил и распускать про себя не позволял. Противников своих в живых Салазар не оставлял, а подчинённым почём зря языками чесать не разрешал. И потому про него лишь шептались – боясь говорить слишком громко, чтобы не накликать беду, ведь все знали: в гневе Армандо был страшен.  
Салазар рассказывал ей про затопленные им корабли под чёрным флагом, про казнённых морских разбойников, про то, что вскоре пиратская скверна будет им из морей истреблена.  
Она придвинулась к нему, потянулась навстречу и улыбнулась, слушая его – но потом, когда Армандо прижал её к себе покрепче, она вдруг словно вспомнила, что он мужчина. Что она сидит на его коленях. Что они сидят вот так при всём честном народе, что на них смотрят, что это так неприлично, что он пятнает её честь. И пусть в колониях нравы были попроще, чем при королевском дворе в Мадриде, но даже здесь люди благородных кровей таких вольностей никогда себе позволять не смели. И тогда в глазах её вновь появился страх. Тогда она попыталась отодвинуться от него. Тогда она потянулась за алкоголем – чтобы тот помог ей вновь набраться храбрости.  
Она была вся словно соткана из противоречий: то смотрела уверенно, прямо, усмехалась, ухмылялась, сияла улыбкой, даже касалась его – сама касалась!.. А то вдруг поняла, что он _мужчина_. И что они друг друга _касаются_. Касаются так, как не подобает едва знакомым мужчине и женщине. И тогда она вновь пыталась ускользнуть, отодвинуться, соблюдать приличия.  
Кокетка. Ведь только что же флиртовала с ним бессовестно, а теперь, когда Армандо поддался на провокации и прижал её к себе покрепче – вдруг снова посмотрела на него испуганно. И отодвинуться подальше поспешила.  
Кокетка. Ведь только что же забрала у него из рук яблоко и, в глаза Армандо дерзко глядя, впилась в него сама – лаская губами след, оставшийся на нём от зубов Салазара.  
Кокетка. Ведь только что же к губам его сама склонилась, да так близко – что они друг другом практически дышали.  
Кокетка. Ведь знала же, как кружит ему голову. Ведь знала же, что она с огнём играет. Ведь должна была знать, что нельзя так дразнить мужчину.  
Но стоило только попытаться коснуться её руки поцелуем – как она перепугалась. Может, потому, что подспудно почувствовала: на таких невинных ласках Салазар может и не остановиться. Перепугалась, отняла у него руку, отодвинуться попыталась. Испугалась, когда увидела, какой пожар разожгла в Армандо. Испугалась, когда увидела, какую страсть в нём пробудила.  
Испугалась – и попыталась упорхнуть.  
Но Армандо не в силах был выпустить её из своих объятий.  
Сама судьба свела их вместе. И эта девушка. Эта красавица. Эта богиня. Эта смелая, гордая, свободолюбивая птичка. Она будет его. Она – его судьба. И они будут вместе.  
Она заторопилась куда-то. Попыталась упорхнуть прочь. Но отпустить её?.. Разжать руки?.. Разомкнуть объятия?.. Нет, Армандо был не в силах. Она манила его, пленила его, заворожила его. И он пошёл за ней следом, ни на что не обращая внимания. Не слыша ничего, кроме её частого дыхания, и не видя ничего, кроме её блестящих от джина губ.  
Они вышли прочь из трактира. Вышли вдвоём на улицу.  
Она свернула в переулок – который оказался тупиком. Развернулась быстро, испуганно – и замерла, глядя на него большими, тёмными глазами, в которых Капитан Салазар на миг отчётливо увидел страх.  
Он пугал её. Армандо видел это и прежде. Он её пугал. Пугал своей страстью, пугал своей напористостью, пугал и отпугивал. Но сделать шаг назад. Но отступить – пусть даже недалеко и ненадолго. Но удержаться от соблазна – Капитан Салазар всё же не смог. Особенно когда его дерзкая кокетливая птичка вдруг улыбнулась ему томно, призывно, и сказала, бросив на него жаркий взгляд из-под ресниц: ждать не надо.  
Он шагнул к ней. Притянул в свои объятия. Склонился к её губам и…  
…и мир померк.

* * *

Очнулся Армандо один. В одном исподнем. Пропало всё: одежда, обувь, оружие, кошелёк. Но это было неважно. Пропала она – и пропади оно всё пропадом, но лучше бы пропало что угодно другое.  
Сначала Армандо понадеялся, что осколки от бутылки, которые лежали рядом с ним – появились от того, что она её об его голову разбила. Что она испугалась, что он напугал её. Он же видел, видел, как ей было страшно! Но всё равно пошёл за ней. Но всё равно не смог удержаться от соблазна.  
Сначала Армандо понадеялся, что это она защищала свою честь. Что его смелая, дерзкая птичка разбила о его голову бутылку – и сбежала поспешно, оставив его лежать в переулке одного, где Салазара, должно быть, нашли какие-то пройдохи и обворовали.  
Армандо очень хотелось в это верить, ведь тогда у него был шанс её найти. Тогда у него был шанс вымолить прощение за своё поведение. У него ведь серьёзные намерения: он собирался вести её под венец. Но не мог от неё оторвать взгляда, не мог убрать рук. И в какой-то момент даже подумал, что и что с того, если он прежде сорвёт несколько поцелуев с её губ, а лишь потом пойдёт искать для них священника?  
Армандо искал её. Искал везде и всюду. Расспрашивал про неё. Пообещал хорошую награду – и люди охотно рассказывали, что видели его прекрасную незнакомку. Её видели там и здесь, видели пекарь, трактирщик и кузнец, видели прачки и караульные. Даже жена губернатора, хоть и испугалась его вопросов, хоть и побледнела – но признала, что видела её, что она заходила к ним, ненадолго, только отдать дань уважения, но – заходила.  
Однако никто не мог сказать Армандо её имени. И никто не видел её после того, как она ушла вместе с Армандо из трактира.  
Она испарилась. Исчезла. Растаяла, словно дым. Словно её и не было никогда. Словно она призраком была.  
Но Армандо знал точно: она была реальна. Она была из плоти и крови. И если во всём городе, который Капитан Салазар перевернул вверх дном, её не было, то это значило, что надежды его были напрасными.  
Это не она разбила о его голову бутылку: пустая бутылка из-под джина выпала из её рук, когда на них подло и со спины напали пираты. Которые оглушили Армандо, ударив его чем-то тяжёлым по голове. Которые забрали у него самое дорогое, что только можно было забрать. Ведь они забрали у него не только штаны, рубашку, сапоги, кошелёк и оружие, нет. Они забрали у него его сердце.  
Это были пираты. Это точно были пираты. Потому что кроме как о его прекрасной незнакомке, все как один рассказывали Армандо ещё и о морских разбойниках, которых совсем недавно видели в местах неподалёку.  
А это значило – что в том злосчастном переулке на них напали пираты. А это значило – что его прекрасную незнакомку увели с собой пираты. А это значило – что сейчас она томилась в плену у этих кровожадных, злобных морских разбойников.  
И это значило, что Капитан Салазар сожжёт и уничтожит их всех. Всех пиратов, не зная пощады и жалости. Всех пиратов – даже если они будут молить о милости. Всех пиратов – кроме одного. Одного из них он будет оставлять в живых. Чтобы тот распускал сплетни. Чтобы среди пиратов начали ходить слухи. Чтобы однажды его прекрасная незнакомка, томясь в плену у этих грязных животных, услышала про него рассказы. Чтобы она поняла, что он за ней придёт. Что он ищет её. Что он её ищет – и найдёт.  
Он найдёт её. Обязательно найдёт. Во что бы то ни стало.

* * *

Проходили недели. Проходили месяцы. Молва о нём распространялась средь людей – и таяли надежды услышать что-то о ней.  
Сначала Салазар лично брал на абордаж каждый корабль под чёрным флагом. Брал в плен пиратов, допрашивал их, выпытывал у них правду, но – никто ничего не знал. Никто ничего не слышал. Слухи о Капитане Салазаре, которого прозвали “El Matador del Mar” – “Морским Мясником”, слыхал каждый, но – никто ничего слыхом не слыхивал о его прекрасной незнакомке.  
Время шло. Надежда гасла. Сердце черствело. Армандо прекратил брать пиратские корабли на абордаж – стал просто топить их, отправлять к дьяволу, уничтожать их все.  
Время шло. И Салазар уже не верил, что увидит когда-то ещё свою птичку. Салазар уже верил только в то, что увидит, как пираты за всё заплатят.  
Армандо покончит с этой чумой. Сделает всё, чтобы чёрные флаги впредь не оскверняли моря.  
Пираты отняли у него всё. Пираты отняли у него семью и надежду на семью. Пираты отняли у него деда и отца. Пираты отняли у него возлюбленную. Пираты отняли у него _всё_.  
И пираты заплатят за это самую высокую, самую кровавую цену. Он уничтожит их всех. Всех, до последнего. Он уничтожит их всех – он отомстит за деда, за отца, за любимую. Он уничтожит их всех – и больше никогда ни один пират не отнимет ни у кого деда, отца и любимую. _Никогда_.  
…  
Перед лицом смерти пираты нередко молили о пощаде. Но откуда взяться милосердию у мужчины, которому вырвали сердце? Откуда взяться жалости у человека, у которого безжалостно отняли самое дорогое? Откуда было у Салазара взяться состраданию к тем монстрам, которые были во всём повинны?  
Нет, Армандо не было жаль пущенных на дно морское десятков кораблей под чёрным флагом.  
Нет, Армандо не было жаль отправленных на тот свет сотен пиратов.  
Но… Армандо было жаль, что он напугал свою птичку. И что не успел сказать ей, как сильно он её любит.

* * *

В следующий раз свою птичку Армандо увидел в момент своего наивысшего триумфа.  
Последние пиратские корабли догорали вокруг. Капитан Салазар наслаждался этим зрелищем. Наслаждался чувством праведного отмщения. Как вдруг…  
Раздался окрик.  
Сначала Армандо подумал – послышалось. Сначала подумал – пригрезилось. Сначала подумал – за шумом ветра, треском огня, плеском волн, грохотом идущих на дно кораблей – почудился ему голос его птички.  
Но нет. Один корабль за завесой дыма уйти пытался. Один пиратский корабль. А в вороньем гнезде стоял… Юнец?.. Нахальный птенец. Он насмехался над ним. Он дразнил его. Он манил его – крича, чтобы Салазар сдавался. Крича, чтобы Салазар сложил оружие.  
Армандо посмотрел в поданную ему подзорную трубу. Опустил её тут же – подумал, что привиделось. Но нет: глянул ещё раз. Глянул пристально. И понял, что нет: не почудилось. Не привиделось.  
Это была его птичка. Армандо узнал её сразу. Армандо узнал бы её в любом облике – и, оказывается, даже вот в таком. Даже в пиратском.  
Птичка схватила верёвку, ловко спрыгнула вниз с вороньего гнезда – и подняла тем самым чёрный флаг на корабле. Весёлый Роджер взвился гордо. Взвился на ветру.  
Армандо взвился тоже.  
Салазар и прежде реагировал на этот пиратский флаг так же, как и быки на корриде на красные тряпки. А уж когда она, его птичка, его подняла…  
В тот момент Капитан Салазар понял, что ничто в мире не остановит его перед тем, чтобы взять на абордаж эту… “ _Распутную девку_ ”?..  
Какое… странное название для корабля. Даже для пиратского. Какое… странное название у корабля, на котором была его птичка. И… за штурвал которого она уверенно отправилась.  
Капитан Салазар погнался за последним пиратским кораблём. Полетел следом за своей птицей, ничего больше не замечая – видя впереди только всё ту же хрупкую, ладную фигуру, да развевающиеся на ветру волосы. И зная, что не обретёт покой, пока не захватит “Распутную девку”. Пока не приведёт к себе в каюту свою птичку. Пока не сможет понять. Пока не сможет найти ответы на вопросы. Пока не узнает наверняка, кому эта птичка задурила голову: Салазару – или пиратам? Кто скрывается под этой одеждой: юнец – или дева? Как занесло на этот пиратский корабль его птичку? Птица не пленница на корабле. Так кто же был перед Салазаром сейчас? Пират – или пиратка? И кто же сидел на коленях у Салазара тогда?  
Кем грезил всё это время Армандо? О ком мечтал? По кому сходил с ума? И почему даже в мужской рубахе (в _его_ , Салазара, рубахе!..) от своей птички глаз отвести он не может?  
Чьё же тело скрывалось под одеждой – девичье или юношеское? Салазар не знал наверняка. Но отчего-то ему было всё равно. Кто бы ни скрывался под этой одеждой. Чьё тело бы это ни было, девицы или юноши – Салазар им всё равно овладеет. Кому бы ни заморочила голову его птичка – от Армандо ей всё равно не уйти. Судьба свела их вместе – на радость или на беду. И ни на одних крыльях от судьбы своей его птице не улететь.  
И, как когда-то давно, несколько месяцев назад, Армандо пошёл следом за пташкой прочь из таверны – поплыл он за ней и сейчас.  
И, как и тогда, сам того не зная, не догадываясь, что идёт прямо в ловушку – попался в западню он и в этот раз. Заплыл в расставленный для него капкан на всех парусах. И не бросить было уже якорь. Не остановиться. Не успеть развернуться, как развернулись пираты.  
И в тот момент стало ясно, что он проиграл. И в тот момент… “Распутная девка” и “Немая Мария” поравнялись. Оказались друг к другу близко, почти борт к борту. И его птичка прошла мимо, прямо на него нагло глядя.  
На миг в глазах её мелькнул страх – знакомый, подспудный страх. На миг стало ясно, что не только Армандо свою птицу узнал. Но потом птенец нахохлился важно. Надменно. Презрительно. Но потом его птичку окрикнули.  
“Джек!”, – отчётливо услышал Армандо.  
“Воробей!”, – отчётливо услышал Армандо.  
Джек… Воробей…  
Только теперь Салазар узнал имя той птицы, которая давно лишила его покоя. Имя, которое будет преследовать его всегда.  
Его птичка отвернулась от него. И Армандо понял, что он был дурак. Понял, какой же он был _дурак_. Что он выдумал себе образ прекрасной дамы, которой не существовало никогда. Что потому и не мог он найти девушки, от которой голову потерял – что искать было некого. Он влюбился в ложь. Он грезил обманом. Он повёлся на хитрую игру глупого птенца, надевшего на себя зачем-то женское платье. И в недобрый час попавшегося Салазару на пути.  
И в груди Армандо начала разгораться сжигающая всё на своём пути ярость.  
И столь же рьяно, как когда-то раньше за свою птицу он Бога молил, теперь он её начал _проклинать_.  
Армандо был дурак, такой дурак.  
Он был дурак, что думал раньше, что их свела судьба, ведь то был злой рок.  
Он был дурак, что думал раньше, что его птичку послал ему Бог. Теперь же он понимал: _дьявол_. Сам дьявол заманил их в свой треугольник. Сам дьявол.  
…  
Капитан Салазар начал гореть изнутри задолго до того, как они на всех парусах заплыли в дьявольский треугольник.  
Юнец отнял у него всё. Оставив только… горечь. Гнев. Ярость. И нестерпимую, ничем неутолимую жажду. Найти. Поймать. И крылья оборвать этой предательской, этой подлой, этой… _птичке_.  
 _Его_ птичке.

* * *

Ловушка захлопнулась.  
Стены тюрьмы сомкнулись за “Немой Марией”.  
И проклятье выжгло из груди Капитана Армандо Салазара сердце.  
Но ему не было жаль, что он попался в западню.  
Не было жаль, что трещали борта и ломались мачты “Немой Марии”.  
Не было жаль кричавших в агонии матросов.  
Армандо было жаль, что когда-то он жалел лишь о том, что не признался своей птичке в любви. Этой подлой твари. Этой предательской пташке. Этому пирату. Этому… _Воробью_.  
Джеку… Воробью.

* * *

Армандо долгое время хотел умереть за свою птичку. А теперь, получается, умирает из-за этой предательской пиратской птички?..  
Пират отнял у него всё. Пират отнял у него мечту.  
И он за это дорого заплатит. Самой высокой ценой. Самой страшной для него ценой. Самой страшной для всех птиц ценой – свободой. И крыльями.

* * *

В треугольнике дьявола царила вечная ночь. Долгая. Нескончаемая ночь. Тьма – и тьма кромешная, _беспроглядная_.  
Ни луча света. Ни проблеска надежды.  
Но Армандо всё равно надеялся. И мечтал. И грезил. И верил. И знал: судьба ещё сведёт их с Воробьём вместе. И Армандо ещё усадит эту птичку себе на колени. Как тогда, в их самую первую встречу. Воробей – птица мелкая, лёгкая, почти не весит ничего. И косточки у него – ну точно птичьи. Лёгкие. И _хрупкие_. Сжать их немного, несильно – и затрещат.  
И Воробей. Он тоже трещать будет. Чирикать. Ворковать даже. И сидеть. На его коленях. Как тогда. Сидеть и бояться. Сидеть и пытаться иной раз упорхнуть – даже понимая, что никуда не сможет сбежать, что ему некуда деться. Сидеть и пытаться что-то чирикать. Сидеть и трещать языком – и силиться не дать повода Салазару сжать посильнее руки. Так, чтобы затрещали хрупкие, лёгкие, птичьи косточки.  
Он будет снова в его руках. И Салазар поставит его на колени. А потом… Потом он на колени его посадит. К себе. На свои колени. Как тогда… Как _тогда_ …  
…  
Салазар мечтал, что поймает эту птичку. Она попалась ему в руки один раз, но – выскользнула. Подлетела совсем близко во второй раз, но – в руки не далась, упорхнула, даже крылом не зацепив. Но на третий раз – нет. На третий раз никуда от него не денется.  
Он поймает эту птичку. Оборвёт крылья – чтобы не смогла больше от него улететь. Опутает цепями – чтобы никуда не смогла деться. Запрёт в клетке – чтобы осталась навсегда с ним.  
И Салазар всё мечтал, как поймает эту птичку. Спину исполосует плетьми – за то, что голову чириканьем задурила. Сорвёт одежду – и убедится, узнает наверняка, кто перед ним – юнец или дева.  
Хоть и не сомневался уже: мальчишка. Он уже это ясно увидел, когда тот проходил мимо него, гордо нахохлившись. Увидел в распахнутом вороте рубахи: оголённая грудь была не женская – мужская. Понял по тому, как звонко звучал его голос. Юнец совсем. Птенец неоперившийся. Надменный. Задрав нос кверху пренебрежительно – прошёл мимо.  
Гордая птичка. Свободная птичка. Но на миг… О, на миг он всё же испугался. На миг в глазах его мелькнул страх.  
Пьянящий, манящий страх. Который Салазар мечтал увидеть в глазах этой дерзкой, такой дерзкой птички вновь.  
Ох, отхлестать бы его по щекам за эту треклятую дерзость!..  
А потом… Потом полоснуть Воробья по глотке кинжалом – слегка, едва надавливая. Чтобы пустить кровь. Чтобы она текла по смуглой коже. Горячая. Алая. И чтобы в его руках замерла испуганно птица, боясь пошевелиться. Боясь того, что может дёрнуться – и ей перережут горло.  
Но смерть – это ведь слишком просто, да? Убить его – и что тогда? Армандо не получит избавленья. Ничто не сможет снять с него проклятья. А это значит – Салазар будет мучиться вечно. И навеки заставит мучиться с собой свою птичку.  
Она ещё пожалеет, что над ним насмехалась. Пожалеет, что обманула его. Проклянёт тот день, когда судьба свела их вместе.  
А судьба ведь свела. Свела… И связала воедино. И ещё соединит их пути, Армандо знал это, _знал_.  
И тогда, когда его час настанет. Тогда, когда Воробей окажется в его руках… Когда Воробей окажется в его власти… Ох, _тогда_!..  
…  
Салазар мечтал, как будет до синяков сжимать запястья, которых грезил раньше коснуться лёгким поцелуем. Салазар мечтал, как до крови будет кусать губы, к которым прежде жаждал лишь прижаться невесомо. Салазар мечтал, как сделает свою птичку по-настоящему _своей_. Как будет она биться в его руках. Как будет просить отпустить. Как будет молить о пощаде.  
О, как тщетно, тщетно будет она его просить!..  
…и как _сладко_.  
…  
– Попадись же мне, Воробей. Только попадись, – шептал исступлённо Салазар. – _Попадись_.  
…  
Салазар годами мечтал, как поймает свою птичку. Мечтал. Представлял. Грезил. И не сомневался: этот день придёт. Судьба их вновь вместе ещё сведёт.

* * *

Следующей встречи пришлось ждать десятилетиями. Но Салазар был мертвецом. А мертвецы – народ терпеливый. Мертвецы ждать умеют.  
А Салазар знал, верил, что следующей встречи Воробью не миновать. И в следующий раз Воробью от него не упорхнуть.  
И Салазар знал, верил, что когда-нибудь стены их тюрьмы рухнут. Когда-нибудь “Немая Мария” с его командой мертвецов окажутся на свободе. И тогда… Ох, _тогда_ … Воробей ему за всё заплатит. И заплатит _втридорога_.  
И пусть следующей встречи пришлось ждать десятилетиями. Но Армандо её дождался. Но он не зря ждал, не зря верил – стены их тюрьмы рухнули. “Немая Мария” оказалась на воле.  
Его матросы радовались. Смеялись. Кричали: “Свобода!”. А Армандо… Подставил лицо солнечным лучам – впервые за десятилетия. Улыбнулся счастливо. И вздохнул: “ _Хорошо_ … Осталось загнать пирата”.  
Осталось поймать свою птичку. Но за этим дело не встанет – моря теперь принадлежат мертвецам.  
Салазар ждал и верил. И Салазар не зря ждал и верил. Совсем скоро его любезно вызвались к его пирату проводить. Совсем скоро на горизонте показался корабль Джека Воробья.  
А это значило – совсем скоро Армандо свою птичку наконец поймает.

* * *

– Воробей… – произнёс Армандо, оглядывая свою птичку. Мокрую. Напуганную. Дрожащую на берегу. Лежащую у его ног. Смотрящую на него всё теми же глазами: большими. Тёмными. _Испуганными_. – Ну здравствуй, _Джек Воробей_.  
– Испанец!.. – ахнул Воробей.  
А потом понял, что Армандо не может преодолеть тот последний шаг, что их разделял. Не может ступить на сушу. И что пусть Воробей и лежит у его ног, но – дотянуться и дотронуться до него Салазар не может.  
 _Пока_ не может.  
– Пора свести старые счёты.  
– О, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, не утруждайся, не стоит. Какие-то подсчёты ещё вести. Не надо. Что должен, всё прощаю, amigo, – нервно произнёс пират.  
– Ты мне за всё заплатишь, _Воробей_.  
– Мясник, да? Ты ведь мясник? А хочешь, я подарю тебе корову? – спросил Воробей. И обворожительно улыбнулся. – В знак примирения.  
– El Matador del Mar, – поправил Салазар. – _Морской_ Мясник.  
– _Морскую_ корову? – предложил Воробей, заискивающе улыбаясь.  
Салазар просто продолжал на него пристально, внимательно смотреть. Как… Мясник. На мясо. И улыбаться.  
– Ну если вдруг передумаешь, скажи. А мне пора. И рад бы поболтать, да дела у меня тут, на этом острове. Срочные. Очень.  
Капитан Салазар сказал, что он его подождёт. И что он его дождётся.  
Воробей, взмахнув руками как крыльями, поспешно упорхнул прочь, чирикая что-то о том, что не надо его дожидаться. Но Армандо ждал второй встречи с этой птичкой месяцами. Третьей – десятилетиями. И как бы скоро ни настала четвёртая встреча, Салазар её _дождётся_.  
Тем более что оказалось, что ждать в этот раз Армандо почти и не пришлось.

* * *

Капитан Салазар расправился с британским кораблём, претендовавшим на его добычу. А потом – сам ступил на борт “Чёрной Жемчужины”. И нараспев, почти ласково позвал: “Джек Воробе-е-ей!”.  
Птичка не прилетела к нему сама. Конечно, нет. Армандо вежливо поинтересовался у одного из пиратов, где искать Джека – и ему указали трясущейся рукой направление.  
Сначала Салазар никого на носу корабля не заметил. Подумал было: неужто его обмануть посмели? Но потом – увидел, как птичка полетела от него… прямиком на его корабль?..  
– От меня не спрячешься, – сказал ему Армандо. Прыгая за ним следом.  
Потому что Воробей не сбежит. Не спрячется. Не уйдёт. Он ушёл один раз. Ушёл второй. Ушёл даже третий. Но в четвёртый раз? Нет, не уйдёт.  
Воробей пытался от Армандо упорхнуть. Воробей летал между их кораблями, точно птица какая-то. Прыгал с пушки на пушку, перескакивал с выступа на выступ, скакал с крышки орудийного порта на крышку – ну точно как делают воробушки, когда по земле скачут.  
А потом запрыгнул внутрь. Потом Воробей опасливо, медленно крался по орудийной палубе “Немой Марии”. Прямо навстречу её капитану.  
Армандо вышел на свет. И Джек закричал.  
– Аааа! – заорал Воробей от неожиданности. А потом понял, кто стоял перед ним, и вскрикнул: – Испанец!  
Салазар пошёл ему навстречу, оголив клинок.  
– Может быть, договоримся? – опасливо оглядываясь, попыталась улыбнуться пташка. Салазар на секунду замер, оглядел внимательно птичку… – Или давай лучше я найду тебе девушку! – поспешно чирикнул Воробей. – Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя с одной… испанкой?..  
Армандо не удостоил ответом вопрос этот: он молча напал на Воробья. И с громким лязгом сталь схлестнулась со сталью.  
– Она тебе понравится! – кричал пират, отскакивая от него подальше.  
– Она такая… _испанка_ , – заверял пират, парируя удары шпаги Салазара.  
– Истовая католичка! – выкрикивал пират, теснимый Армандо в угол.  
– Испила из источника молодости, так что вечно юна, вечно прекрасна, – доверительно поведал пират, пригнувшись и откатившись прямиком в угол.  
– А ещё у вас с ней очень много общего! – говорил пират, тяжело дыша.  
Салазар медленно, наслаждаясь страхом в глазах Воробья, шёл к нему навстречу.  
– Вы найдёте общий язык. Вам даже искать его не придётся! Вы же оба испанцы и оба говорите _по-испански_! Я тебя уверяю: ты голову от неё потеряешь. Влюбитесь, женитесь, будете жить вечно друг с другом. Ну что? Договорились?  
– Не в этой жизни, – ответил Армандо.  
– Почему не в этой? Не надо откладывать на следующую жизнь то, что можно сделать в этой!  
– Это точно, – согласился Салазар, замахиваясь, чтобы наконец выбить оружие из рук пирата.  
“Немая Мария” наклонилась – и Воробей кубарем откатился из угла, вскочил на ноги и снова запрыгал, то пригибаясь, то в спине прогибаясь, всё пытаясь от сыплющихся на него атак Армандо отбиться.  
– А ещё каждый раз, когда она открывает рот, мне хочется пойти в церковь!.. – воскликнул Джек, отбегая подальше.  
– Что, поёт как ангел? – не удержался от насмешки Салазар.  
Лицо Воробья приобрело какое-то очень странное выражение, а потом он, поморщившись, произнёс: “Ну… _Почти_ ”.  
Воробей словно вспомнил что-то. Задумался на секунду. И – этой секунды Салазару хватило. Он воспользовался тем, что пират отвлёкся.  
Птичка отразила атаку – но не удержала равновесия. Упала прямо к его ногам. И шпага пирата со звоном отлетела прочь – Армандо наконец выбил её из рук Воробья.  
– И она умеет изображать меня. Очень хорошо. Очень похоже. Даже я не всегда понимаю, что это не я передо мной, – многозначительно произнёс Воробей. А потом даже привстал на локтях, сам подался к Салазару навстречу и доверительно выдохнул, как выдыхал уже когда-то давно-давно прямо в губы Армандо, сидя в женском платье на его коленях: – Смекаешь, цыпа?  
И Салазара обожгло извечной яростью. Что даже вот такой, даже поверженной и лежащей у его ног – эта птица всё равно смела насмехаться над ним.  
Но это ничего. Это ненадолго. Ведь теперь Воробей наконец оказался на своём месте.  
Теперь Воробей наконец-то лежал у ног Армандо. Безоружный. Беззащитный. Лежал у него в ногах – и Салазар думал, что сейчас он медленно, смакуя каждое мгновение, приставит шпагу к его горлу. И пустит кровь – немного, так, чтобы только увидеть, как потекут алые капли по птичьей шее. И чтобы только услышать, как запоёт тогда Воробей. Как начнёт молить о пощаде.  
Пират ведь уже понял, что попался. Понял, что повержен. Понял, что не вывернется и не упорхнёт. И теперь пират должен начать просить о пощаде. Молить о милости. Взывать к милосердию. Просить за свою жизнь.  
Но Воробей молчал. Как будто понимал: просить бесполезно. Морской Мясник не знает жалости. Морскому Мяснику неведомо милосердие.  
И Воробей всё молчал. И раз уж он знал, что просить бесполезно. И предлагать ему коров и дев – тоже. И раз уж он это понял – так быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем понимали все остальные. То что тогда? Что сейчас начнёт предлагать? Чем тогда начнёт торговать бывший капитан “Распутной девки”?  
Джек открыл рот.  
Армандо было интересно, что тот попытается сказать. Что ещё попытается предложить. Ведь догадался же уже, что от него хочет Салазар – конечно, догадался. Конечно, он понял, какой именно голод плоти гложет Морского Мясника – не зря же прекратил пытаться чирикать про мясо и запел про испанку. Потому что хотел на своё место предложить кого-то другого.  
А теперь, кажется, начал понимать, что его место в клетке Салазара не займёт никто. И открыл рот.  
Армандо предполагал, что Джек скажет что угодно. От мольбы до бахвальства, от предложений до угроз.  
А Воробей сказал: “ _Остров_ ”. Глядя пристально за спину Салазара.  
И Армандо обернулся. Увидел стремительно приближающуюся землю. А когда оглянулся обратно – птичка уже не лежала у его ног. Птичка уже упорхнула прочь.  
Матросы Армандо поспешно возвращались с “Чёрной Жемчужины” обратно на “Немую Марию”. Земля была всё ближе. Земля была опасно близко. И чем ближе была земля – тем дальше от него был Воробей.  
Воробей, который ушёл от него уже три раза. Воробей, который мог уйти от него в четвёртый раз. Воробей, которому Армандо больше уйти никуда не позволит.  
Салазар схватил верёвку и вновь оказался на “Жемчужине”. Он успел поймать Воробья – хотя думал до последнего, что не сможет, что птичка от него упорхнёт. Когда Армандо понял, что у него не удастся вовремя развернуть пиратский корабль обратно в море. Когда думал, что ему придётся прихватить с собой девчонку, или того мальчишку, которого он однажды уже оставил в живых. Когда Капитан Салазар уже в ярости понимал, что и в четвёртый раз Воробей вылетел у него из рук… То оказалось, что нет. Не вылетел. Воробей – не успел упорхнуть. А Армандо – всё же успел поймать свою птичку.  
…потому что Воробей неожиданно оттолкнул Салазара и от девушки, и от юноши. Воробей оттолкнул их – и оказался в его руках сам. И он не смог вывернуться, хоть и вертелся, хоть и бился, хоть и крутился. Но Армандо держал его крепко.  
И Армандо успел уйти на “Немую Марию” со своей птичкой до того, как “Чёрная Жемчужина” оказалась на предательской суше.  
…  
“Немая Мария” отплыла прочь. И “Чёрная Жемчужина” даже и не попыталась последовать за ней, чтобы вернуть себе капитана.  
 _Пираты_. Трусливые, жалкие создания.  
На “Жемчужине” кричала девушка, от которой пират оттолкнул Салазара. Кричала: “Джек!”. На “Жемчужине” кричал тот юнец, которого когда-то оставил в живых Салазар. Он тоже кричал: “Джек!”. И даже Барбосса – как будто побледнел и пошатнулся.  
Но никто за Воробьём не пошёл. Потому что пираты никогда не идут ни за кем. Потому что пираты всегда оставляют отставших позади.

* * *

Воробей всё же вывернулся из рук Салазара – но не тогда, когда Армандо его только схватил, и не тогда, когда они ещё пролетали над морем, а лишь тогда, когда они уже оказались на “Немой Марии”. И всё же Воробей вывернулся из рук Салазара – кубарем свалился на палубу, тотчас встал и… разулыбался.  
– Я пришёл к вам с щедрым предложением, господа. Я предлагаю вам сдаться, и тогда я сохраню вам жизнь. – Воробей замолк. Посмотрел на окруживших его мертвецов внимательно. – Сохраню вам смерть, – уточнил он. – Не-жизнь, – исправился Воробей. Провёл рукой в пустоте, отделявшей от тела одного матроса сжимавшую оружие руку. – Не-смерть?.. Как вы это называете?.. – придвинувшись к подчинённым Армандо, спросил Воробей, проникновенно заглядывая им в глаза.  
Ему никто не ответил. Матросы Салазара стояли вокруг него кругом – стояли с оружием наизготовку. Стояли и ждали приказа своего капитана. А Капитан Воробей… Чирикал увлечённо, размахивая руками:  
– Послушайте, вы ведь знакомы с Барбоссой. Ну тот мерзкий пират с кошмарным париком, у него ещё изо рта ужасно воняет, – пояснил Джек. – Так вот, он не так давно был таким же, как вот ты, – указал на первого же попавшегося матроса Воробей. – Нет, поцелей и покостлявей, – оглядев повнимательней отсутствующие конечности у того мертвеца, на которого ткнул пальцем изначально, произнёс Воробей. – Вот как ты! – указал на другой скелет Джек. – Прямо один в один. И что вы думаете? Этот старый морской волк и десятилетия не выдержал – завыл на луну и начал пытаться снять проклятие!  
– И снял?.. – дерзнул спросить кто-то из матросов.  
– Как видите: ходит теперь в плоти и крови, костьми почти не гремит, грызёт себе яблоки да парики один другого кошмарней на плешь натягивает. И всё это – только благодаря мне. И вашей беде помочь тоже можно. Знаю я один верный способ…  
– Хорошо бы снова стать живыми, – зашептались его матросы.  
– Тогда помогите мне оказаться вон на том славном острове – и обещаю: совсем скоро в ваших жилах вновь заструится кровь.  
– Воробей, – произнёс Салазар. – Ты попался мне. После стольких лет – ты мне _попался_. И теперь уже точно никуда не улизнёшь.  
Пират развернулся, увидел, что всё это время Армандо стоял рядом с ним… И растянул губы в ещё более широкой улыбке.  
– Послушай, amigo, ты ведь на самом деле хочешь высадить меня на тот остров, от которого мы очень напрасно отплываем, – с новыми силами принялся щебетать Воробей. – Потому что если ты меня убьёшь – то я буду мёртв. Совсем. А вы все будете не-мертвы. Совсем не-мертвы. И ты, и ты, и вон ты тоже – все вы так и будете не-мертвы. И с моей смертью вы себя лишите смысла этой своей не-жизни! За кем вам тогда будет гоняться? И зачем? Оно вам всё быстро наскучит, уверяю. В конце концов, вы всегда можете ненадолго вернуться к острову и спросить у Барбоссы, скучает ли он по бытности своей скелетом, если уж мне на слово не верите, что скучать тут не по чему. – Воробей замолк. А потом маняще улыбнулся – как тогда, в том злосчастном тупике неподалёку от того проклятого трактира, когда он стоял у стены в женском платье и подзывал Армандо к себе, чтобы разбить о его голову бутылку, обворовать его и лишить покоя. – Я _могу_ вернуть вам жизнь. Я _предлагаю_ вернуть вам жизнь. И с моей стороны это очень щедрое предложение. Что скажите, Капитан? По рукам? – сверкая глазами, спросил Воробей.  
– О, нет-нет-нет. Не упорхнёшь больше, _птичка_ , – произнёс Салазар, подходя к пирату поближе. – Больше ты от меня не упорхнёшь _никогда_.  
Воробей замер испуганно, когда Армандо к нему приблизился. И смотрел на него – во все глаза. Тёмные. Бездонные. Всё те же глаза. На глубине которых плескался всё тот же страх, что Салазар уже видел прежде. Всё тот же страх, который пират чувствовал в каждую их встречу, начиная с той, самой злосчастной, самой первой. Когда Воробей сидел на его коленях. Когда пил джин, которым его угощал Салазар. И когда пытался вывернуться из его рук до того, как Армандо смог бы понять, кто именно ему в руки попался.  
– Он мой. В каюту его ко мне, – отдал приказ своим подчинённым Салазар. И пошёл на капитанский мостик – прокладывать им новый курс. Раздавать распоряжения команде.  
– …и мы же с вами все здесь понимаем, что он опять совершает ошибку, – донёсся до Армандо звонкий голос Воробья.  
Матросы молча вели пирата в капитанскую каюту и никак на его слова не реагировали.  
– Упустите шанс снять проклятие сейчас – вовек его не снимете. Никогда не почувствуете морской солёный запах свободы, не вдохнёте его полной грудью, не познаете, как тает во рту сочная мякоть зелёного спелого яблока и не вспомните, как горячит кровь ром. Вот ты. Ты что хотел бы сделать, будь ты живым?..  
Ответил ли матрос или сумел промолчать – слышно Салазару уже не было: за Воробьём закрылись двери капитанской каюты.  
Но Армандо казалось, что он услышал отдалённое чириканье: “…а вы не рассматривали бунт как способ решения этой проблемы?.. Я, к слову сказать, тоже _капитан_ …”.  
Салазар вздохнул. И понял, что надо поскорее идти в свою каюту. Оставить Воробья без присмотра своих матросов он не мог – сбежал бы точно. Но теперь начинал думать, что, может, оставлять его под присмотром кого бы то ни было разумно тоже не было.  
Конечно, в своей команде Салазар был уверен. Но и в силе чар Воробья сомневаться также не приходилось.

* * *

Когда-то давно Капитан Салазар начал очищать моря от пиратов, потому что те были кровожадными монстрами. Когда-то давно Армандо начал очищать моря от пиратов, чтобы ни одной молодой девушке больше не пришлось бояться. А теперь – когда пират защитил девчонку и юнца не от кого-нибудь, а от самого Армандо. Теперь Капитан Салазар неожиданно понял, что он сам стал монстром гораздо страшнее тех, от которых когда-то клялся моря освободить.  
Но понял он это почему-то не когда та девчонка на корабле закричала надрывно: “Джек!”. И не когда ей вторил тот юнец. И даже не когда Барбосса не сдержал обещание и не свёл Армандо с Воробьём, чтобы спасти свою шкуру – а попытался отвести Воробья от Салазара. Нет, понял он это почему-то только когда посмотрел в глаза Воробью, стоящему в окружении мертвецов на палубе “Немой Марии”. И отчётливо увидел: это были всё те же глаза его птички. Большие, тёмные, испуганные глаза. Птица боялась его одинаково – что тогда, что сейчас. И всё так же старалась свой страх не показывать. Но это видно было, это было _видно_.  
Воробей смотрел на него всё так же, как и тогда, когда сидел на его коленях. Всё тем же взглядом тёмных глаз. И улыбался теми же губами. И пытался сделать вид, что не боится. И храбрился. Но Салазар видел. Салазар вновь это ясно видел: его птичка его боится. Всё ещё боится, всё так же боится, как боялась тогда – если не ещё сильнее.  
Птица его боится. Но пошла в его руки – практически прыгнула в них сама. Заслонила крыльями каких-то птенцов. Чужих птенцов.  
И что-то кольнуло в груди у Армандо. В ней не было сердца – у него из груди его выжгло проклятье. Но что-то в ней всё же _кольнуло_.  
И что-то в груди тянуло странно, почти забыто. Как давно – до проклятья.  
И Салазар вдруг понял, что не знает, что ему делать со своей птичкой. И поэтому, чтобы выгадать себе пару минут и собраться с мыслями – отправился на капитанский мостик. Отдавать распоряжения команде. Прокладывать новый курс. Думая, что за это время вспомнит, что собирался делать, когда его птичка попадётся ему в руки. Вспомнит, отчего собирался подрезать ей крылья, чтобы она больше никогда не смогла летать. Вспомнит, зачем собирался опутать её цепями. Вспомнит, почему хотел запереть её в клетке.  
Вот только теперь, когда Салазар поймал свою птичку… Этот нахальный пират смотрел так же, как смотрел всегда. Это был всегда он. Тот же взгляд, тот же голос, та же улыбка. И тот же страх в глазах – подспудный, неосознанный, который гнал птицу прочь, заставлял распрямлять крылья и опрометью лететь от него.  
И теперь Армандо отчего-то не знал, что ему делать. Что ему делать со своей птичкой – теперь, когда он её наконец поймал? Он не отпустит её – конечно, не отпустит больше. Но ему попалась птица певчая, а такие в неволе не поют. Так как птичку приручить? Чем подманить? Или вновь, как когда-то давно, попросту на колени себе Воробья усадить и выпивкой его угостить? В прошлый раз, пока пират не понял, к кому в руки попался, это ведь подействовало.  
Правда, обманывать себя, что на этом он сможет остановиться, было глупо.  
Правда, и Воробей вряд ли себя обманывал и думал, что на этот раз Армандо хоть что-то остановить сможет, даже разбитая о голову пустая бутылка из-под джина.  
Ну и раз уж иллюзий никто из них всё равно не питал. То к чему тянуть? Зачем оттягивать неизбежное? Тем более когда так не хотелось сопротивляться притяжению. Сама мысль о том, что его птичка сейчас в его каютах, что она так близко… Кружила голову. И опьяняла сильнее, чем любое вино.  
По кивку Армандо матросы, охранявшие двери в его каюте, выскользнули прочь. Оставив их с Воробьём наедине. Точнее, оставив… Салазара наедине с самим собой?.. Армандо огляделся – но Воробья нигде не было видно. Армандо огляделся ещё раз – и опять никого не увидел. Но голос же его он только что слышал, а значит…  
Да. Точно. Спрятаться от него вздумал. И не где-нибудь – за шторкой!..  
Армандо отдёрнул штору, открывая взгляду Воробья. И… увидел его. Увидел – и его сердце забилось как бешеное.  
Живое сердце. Настоящее, горячее, _живое сердце_ , а не полыхающая яростью выжженная пустота в груди мертвеца.  
И Армандо вдруг понял, всё понял. Понял, что проклят он был за то, что позволил себе ненавидеть свою птичку. За то, что хотел навредить, когда клялся не причинять вреда. А теперь, когда понял, что сжигать его сердце должна не ненависть – теперь проклятье пало.  
Теперь он понял, что Воробей уже давно в клетке. В его, Салазара, грудной клетке – где птицей билось, отчаянно и громко, снова живое сердце. И другой клетки для него искать Армандо не надо.

* * *

– О, нет-нет-нет, – произнёс Армандо, когда Воробей при виде него отчётливо вздрогнул и сглотнул. – Не бойся. Не надо бояться. No te haré daño, mi pájaro.  
– Ага, – произнёс Джек, пристально на него смотря и на всякий случай пытаясь отодвинуться куда-нибудь, но лишь тщетно сильнее вжимаясь в стену каюты. – У меня один маленький пингвистический вопрос. Нет. Литургический. Нет, всё-таки пингвистический. Или всё же литургический?..  
– Лингвистический, – подсказал Салазар.  
– Да, точно! Именно это слово, – просиял Джек. – У меня один маленький лингвистический вопрос. Испанский язык мне не родной, сам понимаешь. И смысл у этой твоей фразы, говорят, двоякий бывает. Но ты это ведь сейчас сказал “я тебя не трону”, да?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Салазар. – Я тебя не обижу.  
– Точно “не обижу”? Может, лучше всё-таки “не трону”?  
– Не обижу, – твёрдо произнёс Армандо. И дотронулся до своей птички.  
…  
Воробей отскочил от него как ошпаренный, молниеносно оббежал его вокруг, размахивая руками и крича, и выскочил из капитанской каюты.  
Армандо даже замер от неожиданности. Потом удивлённо моргнул. А потом закатил глаза и пошёл ловить свою птичку. Куда он убежал вообще и зачем? Куда он задумал спрятаться – на корабле Армандо? Да ещё и когда они были в открытом море! Ну куда он денется от него? Ну куда?  
…  
В темноте и в радости от того, что снова стали живыми, его матросы не заметили приплывшей за Воробьём “Чёрной Жемчужины”. И его птичке всё же удалось от него упорхнуть. В очередной раз.  
“Цепи”, – мрачно подумал Салазар. – “Всё-таки в следующий раз нужно сразу заковать его в _цепи_ ”.

* * *

Настичь “Чёрную Жемчужину” его “Немой Марии” удалось лишь спустя несколько недель. И почему-то, когда пиратский корабль показался на горизонте, то на всех парусах он спешил не от них – а к ним навстречу.  
Команда Воробья приветствовала их радостными улыбками, выкриками “Слава Богу!” и “Ну наконец-то!”, а также всячески приглашала их ступить на свой борт.  
– Испанец! Отлично! Мы тебя ждали. Очень. И с нетерпением. Пойдём скорее! – неожиданно сильно обрадовался приходу Салазара Воробей. И замахал Армандо, чтобы тот пошёл за ним – в капитанскую каюту. – Вот! – показал руками Джек, и Армандо непонимающе посмотрел на…  
…девушку?..  
– Знакомьтесь. Испанец, это испанка, – показал на девушку Воробей. – Испанка, это испанец, – показал на Армандо Воробей. – Властью, данной мне самому себе как Капитану этого корабля, я объявляю вас… – Воробей ненадолго замолк, а потом продолжил: – …испанцем и испанкой. Можете… что-нибудь друг с другом сделать. На своё усмотрение.  
Армандо подошёл к девушке. Красивой. В светлом платье. Черноволосой, кареглазой, сверкающей яростно глазами. Связанной и с кляпом во рту.  
– Ой, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Не стоит этого делать, – попытался возразить Воробей, когда Салазар вытащил кляп изо рта девушки. А потом пират сразу же заткнул уши обеими ладонями.  
Через секунду Армандо понял, почему.  
– Говоришь, каждый раз, когда она открывает рот, тебе хочется пойти в церковь?.. – через несколько минут, когда девушка сделала паузу в громком выкрикивании грязных ругательств на испанском, спросил Салазар.  
– Чтобы исповедоваться только от того, что я всё это услышал, – поморщился Воробей, на всякий случай не убирая далеко руки от ушей.  
Девушка так посмотрела на птичку, что стало ясно – всем своим видом она говорила: “О, да я ещё сделаю из тебя набожного человека, Воробей!”.  
…и Армандо обожгла мысль о том, как будет исступлённо стонать “Боже!..” пират.  
– Хорошая, – улыбнулся Салазар. – Она мне нравится.  
– Знал, что вы друг другу приглянетесь, – просиял Воробей. А потом пробормотал себе под нос что-то про кружева, чулки, институток и “кто бы сомневался”. – Ну, вы пообщайтесь пока. Узнайте друг друга поближе. А я пойду, – произнёс Джек. А потом, подойдя к Армандо, тихо ему сказал: – Лучше не развязывай её… пока. Хотя бы первые пару дней. Или недель. Или лет. Или вообще никогда. Просто дружеский совет.  
А потом попытался улизнуть из каюты.  
– No, mi pájaro, – перехватив Воробья за руку, произнёс Салазар. – Ты никуда не упорхнёшь.  
А потом переглянулся со связанной девушкой. Которая посмотрела на Армандо долгим, внимательным взглядом. И… ухмыльнулась.  
– _Зараза_ , – с чувством произнёс Воробей, как только понял, что крупно, крупно, просто очень-очень крупно _влип_.  
Впрочем, насколько крупно он влип, понял в действительности пират далеко не сразу.

Вместо эпилога

– Зараза! – ругался Джек.  
– Я же нашёл тебе девушку! – возмущался Джек.  
– Я же нашёл тебе испанца! – негодовал Джек.  
– Он весь твой, mi amor, – сказала Анжелика, поцеловала Армандо и спрятала в свой корсет ключ от кандалов, которыми коварно приковала Джека к кровати. – А я, пожалуй, на это посмотрю, – сказала Анжелика, удобно устроившись в кресле. – Тут определённо есть, на что посмотреть, – сказала Анжелика, глядя горящими глазами на них.  
– Ш-ш-ш, – произнёс Салазар, положив палец на губы ругающегося (изобретательно, но весьма невинно – повторять за Анжеликой грязную брань он почему-то не мог) Воробья. – Бояться не надо. No te haré daño, mi pájaro.  
“Зараза”, – подумал Джек.  
Вот так и своди двух испанцев на свою голову.  
“Зараза”, – подумал Джек.  
Всё-таки нельзя ждать ничего хорошего от людей, верящих в святость инквизиции.  
“Зараза”, – подумал Джек.  
А ведь он, между прочим, на кружевные чулки для этой подлой испанки совсем не поскупился! И где результат, спрашивается?!  
“Зараза”, – подумал Джек.  
…когда понял, где именно результат: лежит прикованным к кровати. Потому что ну чулки же! И кружевные! И как тут пирату устоять? И как тут испанец устоял? Куда он смотрит вообще, если не туда же?!  
“Зараза”, – подумал Джек.  
…когда понял, куда именно испанец смотрит. И _как_ он смотрит. И как не только смотрит.  
“Зараза”, – подумал Джек.  
…а потом он что-то так подумал… А может, и хорошо, что всё-таки испанец сейчас сказал “я тебя не обижу”, а не “я тебя не трону”.  
“ _Зараза_ ”, – подумал Джек.  
И неожиданно для себя совершенно прекратил бояться за свою девичью честь – в конце концов, он ведь не девица, да и чести у него не водилось _отродясь_.  
“ _Зараза_ ”, – подумал Джек.  
Шипя, выгибаясь и задыхаясь.  
“ _Зараза_ ”, – успел ещё подумать Джек…  
…до того, как перестал думать и просто начал стонать “Боже!..”.

* * *

В конечном счёте Джек оказался прав: испанец с испанкой нашли общий язык. Им даже искать его не пришлось: они же оба испанцы! Так что они на этом своём испанском языке возмутительно быстро сговорились. Против Джека. Точнее, так-то они оба были _не против_ Джека, можно сказать, что даже были несколько слишком _за_ , но сговаривались они почему-то всегда именно _против_ , особенно когда оба были даже слишком _за_.  
Единственное, что во всём этом радовало, так это что хотя бы никто из них не храпел. И не сопел. И не пинался во сне.  
…кроме Джека. Который специально показательно храпел, сопел, пинался, ворочался с боку на бок и всячески показывал, что в постели приятнее держать клопов, чем недовольных Воробьёв. Но эти испанцы – ужасно коварные создания. Сначала кляпами с верёвками грозятся, да и не только грозятся. А потом ещё и делают Воробьёв довольными.  
Приходилось особо не храпеть, не сопеть, не пинаться, не ворочаться с боку на бок и почти не показывать, что планируешь от них куда-нибудь улизнуть.  
И даже почти не планировать от них куда-нибудь улизнуть. Разве что иногда. По вторникам. И четвергам с субботами. Ну и по воскресеньям, через раз. И по средам – иногда. И по пятницам – по настроению. Но никогда не по понедельникам. Потому что Джек уже давно понял, что ему лучше не планировать ничего по понедельникам. А то напланировал он уже как-то один раз, нашёл этому испанцу такую хорошую испанку, и что вы думаете? Уплыли ли эти испанцы в закат, как всякие порядочные голубки? Нет, ну так-то, конечно, вполне уплыли, но почему-то не вдвоём. И не прочь от Джека.  
“ _Зараза_ ”, – подумал Джек.  
“Пиратская доля”, – сокрушался Джек.  
“Жизнь пирата полна невзгод, лишений и тягот”, – жаловался Джек.  
– Безусловно, – соглашался очередной скоропалительно женившийся Тёрнер, но отчего-то сочувствия ни в голосе его, ни в глазах Капитан Воробей не видел совершенно.  
Джек и хотел бы сказать: “Щенок неблагодарный!”. Но щенок был очень даже благодарным. Потому что найдя тогда ещё вместе со своей _будущей_ женой (а теперь уже – женой _настоящей_ ) трезубец Посейдона, он не отдал его никому. Ни Барбоссе, ни пиратам. Он не воспользовался им в корыстных целях. И он не воспользовался им сразу, как только понял, как им воспользоваться. Вместо этого Генри с Кариной вернулись на “Жемчужину”. Вместо этого они, даже не зная, жив ли ещё Джек – отправились за ним. Выручать его. Вызволять из лап Капитана Салазара. И даже умудрились заставить как-то Барбоссу найти Джека!..  
…впрочем, как именно Карина убедила Гектора сделать то, что она хочет, догадаться было несложно: просто произнесла “хочу!” – и этого было достаточно. Тот ведь так и не решился ей сказать, что фамилия у неё не Смит, а Барбосса. Так и промолчал, так и не признался. Чёрт его знает, чего он так боялся, если по её просьбе именно он её в итоге повёл к алтарю и отдал за Генри. А теперь это уже было не так уж важно. Теперь у неё фамилия тоже стала Тёрнер. Ох и расплодились же эти Прихлоповы щенки!..  
…а вот как именно Гектор Джека всё-таки нашёл, да ещё и так быстро, да ещё и в полной темноте, Джек не знал, да и спрашивать, откровенно говоря, побаивался.  
Впрочем, это тоже было неважно. Важно было, что Генри с Кариной его нашли – пусть и не без помощи Барбоссы. Важно было, что они за ним приплыли. И важно было, что Джек об этом вовремя догадался: как только увидел, что проклятие с живых мертвецов спало. В этот же миг Джек понял, что трезубец Посейдона снял все проклятия. И тогда же он и подумал, что его могли тут и не бросить – теперь, когда мертвецы перестали быть непобедимыми. Теперь за ним могли и приплыть. Кто знает? Джек вот не знал. Но решил проверить. И оказался прав.  
Оказался прав он и в том, что Капитан Салазар покоя ему не даст. И что им нужно найти Анжелику. И что без кружевных чулок им не обойтись. И вообще во многом Джек прав оказался.  
…особенно в том, как быстро эта парочка испанцев найдёт общий язык.  
“ _Зараза_ ”, – возмущённо подумал Джек. Но, справедливости ради, не слишком уж возмущённо.  
Ведь вообще во всём этом определённо были свои плюсы. И к тому же на этот раз, если Анжелика вновь начнёт говорить, что, конечно, на то, как они живут во грехе, жаловаться ей грех, но вон сейчас-то уже не только Прихлоп, да и не только Прихлопов сын, но и Прихлопов _внук_ женился, – то Воробей всегда сможет в ответ на это сказать ей: “Хорошо, я согласен быть свидетелем на вашей с Салазаром свадьбе!”.  
…  
Джек очень хотел сказать: “Зараза!”, – когда пару месяцев спустя без разговоров и предупреждений его парочка испанских любовников силком затащила его в церковь.  
Джек очень хотел сказать: “Зараза!”, – когда ему не дали встать в сторонке и не мешать бракосочетанию Анжелики и Армандо.  
Джек очень хотел сказать: “Зараза!”, – когда стоял под дулом двух пистолетов – и не где-нибудь, а у алтаря. И единственный во всей церкви – стоял в чёртовом белом платье.  
Джек очень хотел сказать: “Зараза!”, – когда священник, окружённый стоящими с оружием наизготовку матросами Салазара, уверенно произнёс почти не дрожащим голосом, что нет, ничего его не смущает, Богу этот союз вполне угоден, конечно им венчаться можно, никаких препятствий он не видит. И вообще Бог любит троицу, если что.  
Джек очень хотел сказать: “Зараза!”, – когда ему недвусмысленно объяснили, что у него сегодня либо свадьба, либо похороны. И хотя пират был почти уверен, что насчёт похорон его испанцы блефовали, но белые тапочки в тон платью всё же изрядно его настораживали. Да и Анжелика, помнится, уже как-то в него стреляла…  
Так что Джек очень хотел сказать: “Зараза!”, – пока вдруг не вспомнил, что он в церкви. Ругаться тут не подобает. Да и он весьма удобно уже…  
– Ага! Точно! Я же уже женат! – обрадовался Джек. – На сестре Борова Келли, Беатрис. – Анжелика пристально посмотрела на него и сняла пистолет с предохранителя. – Это было не моё решение! – поспешно сообщил ей Джек. – Так что очень жаль всех разочаровывать, но вы тут как-нибудь без меня. Мне больше жениться нельзя. Вон и священник это подтвердит.  
Священник побледнел. И ничего он подтверждать не спешил.  
– Можно, – спокойно сказал Капитан Салазар. – Продолжайте, падре, мы об этом уже позаботились.  
– Но… – Джек посмотрел на весь этот беспредел… И возмутился громко: – Я уже женат!  
– Ты уже вдовец, – невозмутимо поправил его Капитан Салазар.  
…и Джек вдруг с ужасом вспомнил, что ту жуткую историю про принудительную свадьбу он рассказывал… Дайте-ка подумать… Дяде Джеку – точно. Мартышке Барбоссы – определённо. Тюремщику в Панаме – было дело. И… Гиббсу. А это было равносильно тому, чтобы рассказать сразу _всем_.  
…и Джек вдруг с ужасом вспомнил, что недавно “Немая Мария” куда-то отплывала по своим делам. Ненадолго – Джек и узнал-то об этом только после того, как испанец с командой своей и кораблём уже вернулись обратно. Узнал бы сразу – улизнул бы от этих сумасшедших точно, а не провёл всё это время на берегу в компании огромного бочонка рома и Анжелики в просто умопомрачительных кружевных чулках.  
…и Джек вдруг с ужасом вспомнил… все те рассказы, которые ходили раньше, пару десятилетий назад, среди пиратов. Про испанца по прозвищу El Matador del Mar.  
Армандо глянул на него пристально. Улыбнулся этой своей жуткой улыбочкой Морского Мясника. А потом кивнул священнику и сказал:  
– Продолжайте, падре. _Продолжайте_.  
…  
Так что Джеку очень, очень хотелось сказать: “Зараза!”. Но вместо этого, махнув рукой на то, что он в церкви и тут выражаться так не подобает, он всё-таки повторил все те страшные и грязные испанские проклятия и ругательства, которых прежде за Анжеликой не повторял _никогда_.  
Потому что “Зараза!” – это всё-таки было бы слишком мягко сказано.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что и от этой позорной свадьбы Гектор тоже успеет его спасти. В конце концов, он же его самый, самый лучший друг. Ну не мог же он Джека совсем бросить в такой беде? Ведь не мог же?..

 

 

Примечание:  
“No te haré daño” с испанского языка на русский может переводиться по-разному: “я тебя не обижу”, “я тебя не трону”, “я не причиню тебе вреда”, “я не сделаю тебе больно” и так далее, но смысл у выражения один и тот же: по сути это обещание не навредить.  
По информации, которая была найдена Муркой на просторах интернета, в XVII веке испанский этикет предписывал, что при знатных дамах и незамужних девушках на улице желательны сопровождающие (слуга, дуэнья или мужчина из семьи). У незамужней девушки должна быть дуэнья. Дамам нельзя было громко смеяться и праздно смотреть в окна. Также среди дворян было принято никогда никуда не торопиться, бежать для дамы – дурной тон, а жестикуляция должна была быть сдержанной.  
Дуэнья – это пожилая женщина в Испании и испаноязычных странах, как правило – старая дева, воспитательница девушки или молодой женщины-дворянки, всюду её сопровождающая и следящая за её поведением. Дуэньи были и у испанских королев.  
No te haré daño, mi pájaro – в переводе с испанского “я не обижу тебя, моя птичка”.  
Better find yourself a lass – в переводе с английского “лучше найди себе девушку”.  
Ya te encontré – в переводе с испанского “и я нашёл тебя”, “я уже нашёл тебя”.  
Bonita – с испанского переводится как “красивая”, “хорошая”, “милая”, “пригожая”.  
Señorita – с испанского переводится как девушка, сеньорита.  
El Matador del Mar – с испанского переводится как “Морской Мясник”.  
Amigo – в переводе с испанского означает “друг”, “приятель”.  
Орудийные порты – это почти квадратные отверстия, вырезанные в бортах судна. Порты первой, второй и третьей батарей были расположены в шахматном порядке. В носовой части корабля имелись порты для погонных орудий, снятых с бортовых батарей для обстрела преследуемого противника, а в кормовой части – ретирадные порты для орудий, используемых при защите от преследующего противника. Орудийные крышки портов, которые наглухо их закрывали, изготавливали из толстых досок и покрывали поперёк более тонкими досками. Сверху крышки подвешивали на шарнирах.  
Орудийная палуба, или дек, обозначает часть судна, которая использовалась специально для размещения артиллерии. Первое появление кораблей с отдельной артиллерийской палубой относится к началу XVI века, когда один из французских корабельщиков изобрёл пушечный порт, позволивший располагать артиллерию в закрытом пространстве корабля.  
“No” что на испанском, что на английском означает “нет”.  
Mi pájaro – в переводе с испанского означает “моя птичка”.  
На просторах интернета Мурка нашла информацию о том, что “pájaro” по одному из определений переводится как “птица”, употребляется в качестве общего названия, которое относится к любой летающей птице, особенно если она мала, а если более правильно – относится к отряду воробьиных. Кроме того, по некоторым данным, в табуированной лексике “pájaro” также означает “стояк”.  
Mi amor – в переводе с испанского означает “моя любовь”.  
Чулки́ – вид одежды для нижней части ног. Обычно сделаны из текстиля. В прошлом использовались как женщинами, так и мужчинами. Этот предмет гардероба появился первым у арабов. Во время их войн с испанцами в XIII-XIV веках с искусством вязки чулок познакомилась и Европа. До того времени европейцы обматывали ноги ноговицами из кожи или ткани. В 1589 году безработный англичанин по имени Лий, жена которого зарабатывала на жизнь вязкой чулок, создал первый вязальный станок для этого. Чулки, сделанные на станке, начинают составлять конкуренцию модным в те времена чулкам из шёлка и бархата. При Людовике XIV получили популярность светло-синие и красные чулки. У последовательниц маркизы де Помпадур в моде были чулки кружевные, стоимость которых приближалась к годовому доходу среднестатистического дворянина. В XVI веке в Испании вновь вошли в моду тонкие дорогие чулки, связанные вручную. Так, английский король Генрих VIII однажды получил из Испании одну пару таких чулок в качестве дорогого подарка.  
С июля 2010 года Пенелопа Крус, исполнившая роль Анжелики Тич, замужем за актёром Хавьером Бардемом, исполнившим роль Капитана Салазара, до свадьбы они встречались три года. У супругов есть двое детей – сын Леонардо (родился 25 января 2011 года) и дочь Луна (родилась 22 июля 2013 года).  
На премьере “Пираты Карибского моря: На странных берегах” в Москве Пенелопа Крус, исполнившая роль Анжелики Тич, и Джонни Депп, единственный и неповторимый Капитан Джек Воробей, дали интервью, с текстом которого можно ознакомиться по ссылке ниже: https://russia.tv/article/show/article_id/10261/  
Привожу несколько очень Мурку вдохновивших дословных цитат из этого интервью, отсылки на которые можно увидеть в настоящем фанфике:  
“ _– Пенелопа, как известно, вы приехали к нам с ребёнком и с мужем – актёром Хавьером Бардемом. Он оказался в Москве потому, что боится оставить вас с Деппом наедине?_  
– Бардем здесь, потому что ему нравится Джонни Депп. Они сидят, курят, болтают – мы ведь уже 12 лет все знакомы, а Хавьер с Джонни даже дольше.  
– Кстати, я целовал их обоих – и Пенелопу, и Хавьера. Но вы же понимаете, что это были весьма невинные поцелуи, – отшутился Джонни Депп”.  
“ _– Ходят слухи, что Пенелопа вас учила испанскому языку. Каковы успехи?_  
– У Пенелопы ужасно грязный язык, она – хулиганка. Она пыталась выучить меня некоторым ужасным испанским словам, но теперь мне придётся пойти в церковь, чтобы исповедоваться только от того, что я их услышал. А если я их произнесу, мне придётся пойти к психиатру – такое это будет для меня потрясение”.  
А ещё в рамках промо-тура фильма “Пираты Карибского моря: Мертвецы не рассказывают сказки” Джонни Депп заглянул на шоу Эллен ДеДженерес. И на провокационный вопрос “Кто лучше всех целуется из всех твоих партнеров по фильмам?”, Джонни быстро ответил, что это Хавьер Бардем – исполнитель роли Капитана Салазара. В интернете по этому поводу есть хорошая картиночка, посмотреть можно по ссылке ниже: https://pp.userapi.com/c837721/v837721813/3f453/ZwdM0uOUkqg.jpg


End file.
